The mobile telephone industry has been associated with tremendous growth over the last several years. For instance, in the recent past, mobile telephones were only available to those of highest economic status due to service costs and costs associated with mobile phones. Moreover, network coverage was not extensive enough to enable robust service. In particular, only areas associated with dense population were provided with extensive wireless network coverage. Still further, the mobile phones that could utilize the networks to communicate were quite bulky, causing portation of the phone over any significant distance to be difficult at best. In more detail, antennas associated with these phones could be over a foot in length, thus making it difficult to utilize the phones in automobiles or other congested areas.
In contrast, today's portable phones (and other portable devices) can be utilized as full-service computing machines. For example, many of the most recent and advanced mobile phones can be associated with word processing software, accounting software, and various other types of software. Furthermore, network coverage has expanded to cover millions, if not billions, of users. Additionally, mobile phones have decreased in both size and cost. Specifically, modern mobile phones are often small enough to slip into an individual's pocket without discomforting the individual. Furthermore, many mobile network service providers offer phones at extremely low cost to customers who contract for service with such providers.
To enable robust service to be provided to customers, new cellular sites must be constructed and/or purchased from other parties. Planning where to place a new cell site (or where to purchase a cell site) is an expensive (and confusing) endeavor. For instance, engineers typically go into the field and select candidate cells sites, and then submit a request for a new cell site for approval. Typically, new cell sites first need to be approved at a regional level, and thereafter at a national level (with respect to larger wireless carriers), and then subject to a financial analysis before dollars are allocated to the proposed cite. Conventionally, documents that summarize proposed projects must be manually created, which requires an inordinate amount of time. This lost time can negatively impact deployment time-sensitive new site projects and sales planning efforts. Additionally, there is currently no suitable manner for verifying technical justification for a summary document (detailing site proposals, plans, etc.) prior to generation of the document. Rather, each time a new cell site is proposed, a summary document must be manually created (that illustrates location of the site and other critical information) and justification information must be manually located. Accordingly, the current process for proposing and planning a new cell site is slow, error-prone and subject to disarray and miscommunication during heavy workloads with many emails.